The present invention deals with the general field of gardening tools and specifically is directed to a tool for implanting fertilizer spikes in the ground. It has been known in the art to provide a combination tool which may be used selectively as a turf borer or auger or a sod cutter. Such a tool is used to first remove sod and then bore holes in the ground after which fertilizer is inserted in the form of a cartridge. Such a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,483. The difficulty with such a tool is that the several operations which are required are quite time consuming, particularly when a number of fertilizer spikes must be implanted. Other tools which can be utilized for boring holes in the ground and/or dispensing fertilizer into the ground are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 772,097, 1,065,456, 4,011,612 and Des. 251,698 and Des. 253,390. None of these devices, however, provides a tool which, in a single operation, can implant a fertilizer spike into the ground and then expel the plug and inserted spike simultaneously with withdrawal of the tool from the ground.